brawlstarsfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Crow
Crow is a Legendary Brawler whose Attack throws three quick poisoned daggers in front of him that damage enemies on impact and then deal extra damage over time. He has a long range but low health. He moves slightly faster than the other brawlers. Attack: Knife Toss Crow throws three poisonous daggers in front of him, one straight in front of him and two on either side of that one that spread out slightly as they travel. The daggers damage enemies when they hit them and then, they deal extra damage over time equal to the amount of damage dealt by the initial impact to the target until the poison wears off after a while. The Attack has a long range, and the poison effect prevents automatic healing. Super: Swoop Crow jumps into the air and throws several daggers radially that spread out as they travel. He then glides to his destination, and when he lands, he throws another set of daggers radially. These daggers are identical to the ones Crow uses in his main Attack. Star Power: Extra Toxic Crow's daggers gain a unique ability that decreases the damage output of a poisoned brawler. Affected brawlers not only receive poison damage, but also suffer a decrease in damage as well. Tips *Crow's daggers do little damage by themselves, but their poisonous damage-over-time effect results in Crow's victims taking double the damage of the initial hit alone. *An interesting effect of Crow's poison is that it prevents the poisoned Brawler from self-healing for a while since the poison causes them to take damage for an extended period. This can really hinder an enemy team's ability to quickly regroup. The poison damage also causes the Brawler to appear while in grass, so it also prevents Brawlers inflicted with poison from hiding for a time. *Crow's Super is a quick and easy getaway. If you are low in health with Brawlers approaching, use his Super to fly away. The ring of daggers will help damage the Brawlers both on landing and take-off. *Never Quickfire your Super when low on health. It will dangerously launch you toward the closest enemy. *Crow's daggers spread out as they travel, so they cause less damage to single enemies the farther away the enemy is. When you can, get as close as possible to enemies to maximize damage. History *On 16/8/17, Crow's main attack and Super damage were increased to 80 (from 60) per knife. Poison damage was decreased to 80 (from 90). *On 12/9/17, Crow's main attack range was decreased by 0.67 tiles and his Super would now charge slightly slower. *On 7/12/17, the health and damage statistics of all Brawlers were multiplied by 4. Also, Crow's Super's Jump now has a new animation and is executed faster. *On 18/12/17, Crow's Super was changed to charge slightly more slowly (needs to hit with 6 daggers + poison instead of 5 + poison), and the poison duration from his main attack and Super was reduced to 4 (from 5) seconds. The total damage remained the same. *On 16/1/18, Crow’s Super jump speed was decreased by 20%. *On 21/3/18, Crow’s projectile size was increased. *On 9/4/18, Crow’s main attack and super damage was decrease to 300 (from 320). *On 21/5/18, Crow's Super was changed to charge more slowly (needs to hit 8 daggers + poison instead of 6 + poison), giving him a 21% nerf. *On 29/5/18, Crow's main attack and Super damage was decreased to 280 (from 300) per knife. *On 5/12/18, Crow's Super was changed to require 8 daggers+poison to fully charge (from 9+poison). Skins